


Other Flash Fics

by AnnaLund2011



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Strength, Youth, female power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLund2011/pseuds/AnnaLund2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries to diverse Flash Fic contests<br/>100-250 word-flashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retro Wonder Halloween Flash Fic

Inspirational image: 

~~~~~

I look at my old photo. By god, I was beautiful then, and so were my girlfriends. Those of us who are still here now are old crones.

I still remember the feeling of empowerment that I got when I slipped on that small, tight, black dress. As if I could slip into another person just as easily, a person just as black and just as slippery.

I did. The broom took me to places I still won’t talk to my grandchildren about. Made me feel things that I have never forgotten. A Holy Evening, indeed. 

I never did find that mojo again, though, life became work, and men, and children, and homes, and men, and divorces, and all those other things that take away your power. That eat away at the very essence of your soul.

But that one night, in a life long, long ago, I was the queen of my whole world, and nobody could touch me.

Much like today, when I have been stripped of all the cute and sexy—all that is left now is wild woman. 

Sacred.

I am old. But not done. Not by a long shot.

Samhain, you old, evil sod of a holy night, I am coming to get you tonight.

And I am embracing my crone-hood. 

Tremble, earth.

~~~~~

 

This entry won me a **Second Place** , and the judge, Louise Clarke, had this to say:  
 ** _2nd Place: @AnnaLund2011 - "This one struck a strong chord with me. I love the fierceness and raw determination! I hope she finds her mojo again, and I hope I do too! LOL"_**

Posted on October 31st 2013, Halloween, on:  
[Retro Wonder Flash Fic](http://madimerekretrowonder.blogspot.com/2013/11/results-of-special-halloween-edition.html)


	2. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“No time for tears.”_

~~~~~

It was all crashing down around me.

My world.

My life.

Everything I had known up until that specific point was null and void. 

No time for tears as I tore down the stairs running from the huge and howling wild dog, jaws snapping inches from my head.

As I landed in the hallway, the whole room shimmered and disappeared. 

I was somewhere else completely.

The dog was gone. The house was gone.

Everything I have ever known was gone, and a dark red sun was rising.

It was twenty times bigger than the sun I was used to. 

Relief.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned me the following comments:

VJ said: _Wow! I'm impressed with the amount of story you managed to tell in just 100 words. The final line was unexpected and intriguing. Well done!_

Wendy Strain said: _This makes me think a bit about the sand world outside the doors in Beetlejuice. One minute you're home, the next, you're somewhere else entirely. Nice job conveying so much in such a short space._

Lizzie Koch said: _Love the detail and pace of the story in such few words._

Posted on January 2nd 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/01/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales.html%20)


	3. MadiMerek's A Bit of Flashing

**Word prompt:**

Purify

**Inspirational image:**

~~~~~

You ran. And then you ran harder. 

Because the pain that propelled you—never looking back—that purified pain fuelled your engine and made you roar.

You saw two arms opened so wide, the very chest of their owner cracked. 

The epic sound of your crash as it turned into a tackle hug. 

That crack was your way in, and nobody would ever be able to get you out of there again.

Safe, in those arms, you could finally relax. 

Mend your broken pieces. Take a deep breath. Smile a tentative smile.

Safe. In my arms.

_I’ve got you, now._

~~~~~

Word count: 100 words, on the nose 

This entry was a **WINNER**! And the judge, Madi Merek, had this to say:  
 ** _"Anna: I love this. It captures the prompt exceptionally. This is exactly how I pictured it to be. Congratulations on a fabulous job. I’m going to make a page of the winners, so keep an eye out for your name."_**

Posted on January 14th on:  
[A Bit of Flashing](http://themadimerek.wordpress.com/2014/01/12/flash-me-your-pretty-words-week-2/)


	4. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My inspiration for this flash was my new friend, Cody. Thank you for existing. It makes everything better. I want you to win a Nobel Prize for your words, so I wrote it. It has to happen now.**

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You need to focus.”_

~~~~~

All he ever heard as a child was, 

“You need to focus.”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried his absolute best. He had. 

But when he sat down to study, the lines in the book used to swim together in front of his eyes, until their meaning disappeared all together. 

How could he focus when it all was a blur? 

His father’s voice was still ringing inside his head, as he, sixteen years later, was writing his fourth bestseller and something finally snapped inside him. 

“I’ve got this,” he thought, turning over the golden Nobel in his hand.

“Fuck dyslexia.”

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned me the following comment:

Wendy Strain said: _Hurray! I'm always impressed by anyone overcoming challenges like this with such success. Way to go 'him'._

Posted on January 16th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/01/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_16.html)


	5. MadiMerek's A Bit of Flashing

**Word prompt:**

Wayward

**Inspirational image:**

~~~~~

Red lipstick. A smoke. A cute dress that fooled everybody, except me.

The girl had it all, and she could blow the world to pieces. Hers was the power to do anything, be anyone.

She could go straight, or veer into my broken arms.

Not that I’d deserve someone like her. 

I—an evil, wayward daughter of a preacher man—did not deserve her. 

She turned. Her devilish little smile showed me just how good her evil could be.

Using her power for good—and using her power for me. 

We ran away, in high heels both.

Never looked back. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 words, on the nose 

This entry got this message from the judge, Madi Merek:  
 ** _"Anna: You’re amazing at keeping flashes to 100 words; I’m so impressed. You make evil so tempting and delicious. When they run away, both in their heels, it sums it up with wonder. "_**

Posted on January 17th on:  
[A Bit of Flashing](http://themadimerek.wordpress.com/2014/01/17/flash-me-week-3/)


	6. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You can’t run away screaming like a little girl.”_

~~~~~

“You never thought we’d get out of there alive?” 

“Nope. Never should I have listened to you, you sorry old sod. More the fool me. But we enlisted and made it through.”

“You couldn’t run away screaming like a little girl.”

“That’s really not a good phrase, is it? I mean, have you ever heard little girls scream?”

“Yeah. They scare the hell out of me.”

“My point exactly,” he shuddered.

The two old men turned their gazes out over the lake again. The tranquil, black waters never even rippled. 

War had nothing on little girls.

The wisdom of Grandfathers. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned me the following comment:

Wendy Strain said: _This is sweet. I can just see the two old friends hanging out at the lake._

Posted on January 23rd 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/01/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_23.html)


	7. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> **This flash was inspired by a very brave young man by the name of Tim. I treasure his friendship very, very much. And as an aside, this entry WON the contest! Tim FTW!**
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You have to bring the right tool for the kill.”_

~~~~~

Bullied, running wildly, it was nothing that you did to make it happen. It just happened.

And there they were, waiting for you. No other way out. 

Nobody was coming to your help either, you were all alone. 

So you sat down. Called that special person within.

Well done. When you are very small you need to choose your friends wisely. 

You crashed into strong arms that held you tight. You felt the air as the protective wings spread out.

It was just as they said, “You have to bring the right tool for the kill.”

You brought your dragon.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry WAS A WINNER!

Judge Teresa said: _It has an outstanding message that I kept coming back to. You did an excellent job of summing up thoughts in a small number of words. And I loved the analogy of inner strength and a dragon. We all have an inner dragon that needs to show its face when the bullies come out. Well done, Anna!_

It also earned me the following comments:

Wendy Strain said: _This is great!_

Sandi Layne said: _I love that you start off with OMINOUS and end up with the dragon. :)_

Posted on January 30th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/01/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_30.html)


	8. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This flash uses a sentence from my winning (!) fic from last week—the one inspired by my friend Tim.**

**Month Of Love, theme of the week: F/F love**

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“No other way out.”_

~~~~~

She walks by your side, since years; she knows all your ins and outs. 

You hang a little closer, feeling giddy. ”Will she? Won’t she? Will she hate me if…?”

Time is running out. 

You make an anguished sound, and she turns to look at you.

And she truly sees you. Leans in closer, so close her hair is blowing into your face.

Only the big question left. 

One look, and it is answered with a kiss—and a smile.

”Yes, girl. Please. And, thank god, I thought I was going crazy. And yes!”

No other way out, but in.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on February 6th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/02/thursthreads-month-of-love-event-ff-day.html)


	9. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“There’s a better way.”_

~~~~~

He walked out. 

It didn’t matter. Still hurt. In or out, didn’t matter. Still made the noise of the world screech and grate in his ears. 

It wasn’t working. The pain was too big. There was simply no possibility of living without love. To be alone was never a problem. It was feeling lonely that killed. 

But the world said no. 

Then he met him. 

And he saw the strength. Power. Love. Life. 

He’d always been a simple man, unobtrusive. 

He was shown that there’s a better way to be a man. 

Strong. Loving. Soft. 

How could that be wrong?

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned me the following comment:

Lizzie Koch said: _It's not wrong at all. Love the short, sharp sentences. So much angst in such few words. x_

Posted on February 13th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/02/thursthreads-month-of-love-all-forms-of.html)


	10. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Again, I was inspired by my friend Tim.**

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“Trust me.”_

~~~~~

I dreamed I was sitting on a floor beside a bed. 

A beautiful, young boy was sleeping, his hair splashed out on the pillow like a late summer cornfield in bloom. 

He was suddenly thrashing, waving his arms in his sleep, so I spoke my almost silent words to him— 

_You are safe. You are home. I am here_

—and he sighed. 

My finger to his nose. 

A deep shudder went through his body as he stilled. Turned over. Slept soundly again.

My heart overflows with love for this fragile, strong little person in his bed. 

He can trust me.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on February 20th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/02/thursthreads-month-of-love-mm-day-week.html)


	11. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

Sci-Fi Theme: _“Why should I?”_

~~~~~

I cannot recognize this sun. What has been done to it? 

I spent my youth with my face to the night skies, night in, night out, year after year. All that time? Wasted now, as the alignment is completely askew. 

Everything is out of sync, all known outlines of constellations are out the window. 

Where am I? And where are all the stars I’ve come to know in such detail?

The red sun that rises is not my sun.

You smile—show me the way.

That is all I need, to keep going.

The Universe. 

Why should I? 

Because. 

Forever.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on February 27th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/02/thursthreads-month-of-love-sci-fi-theme.html)


	12. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> **Once again, a flash inspired by my friend Tim. I treasure his friendship very, very much.**
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You sure this is the one?”_

~~~~~

“You sure this is the one?”

Her question hung in the air like an Albatros—beautiful and fierce. He couldn’t defend himself against it, and as he started stuttering, she took his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

This time he managed to nod, and give her hand a light squeeze.

This was the one. 

The huge, purple dragon on the left—the one with soft and shiny orange eyes—left his Clan, and scooped them up, to take them home, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. 

Approval. 

His very first dragon. 

He was the dragon’s first person. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned earned me the following comment:

Judge Katalina said: _Clear, vivid images, less was definitely more in this case._

Posted on March 6th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/03/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales.html)


	13. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“Just like you.”_

~~~~~

Not the same parents.

Not the same DNA.

Not even born on the same continent. 

But, hell, you two are made of the exact same awesome. Peas. Pods. 

All we know is that you have finally found each other now—family restored, lineage indisputable, calm pervasive. 

Because soul mates aren’t always of the romantic kind—they can also be the ones you meet up with, time after time. 

Life after life. 

One time a father, the next time a son. 

The next again, a trusted friend. 

True friendship will find a way. Every single time.

For someone just like you. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on March 13th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/03/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_13.html)


	14. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You would not listen.”_

~~~~~

And there it was. The grand finale, the end. 

The one way out. 

You would not listen, and I would not speak.

As the car veered over to the opposite lane, and the oncoming headlights shone straight into our car, you turned to me, and said, “Never. Never, no one, ever.” 

I understood, at last, what you had been trying to tell me for years. You would not share me with anyone. 

You would not love me—yet you would also never let anyone else love me. 

The wickedness of it all floored me. 

Because I could have loved you. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on March 20th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.com/2014/03/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_20.html)


	15. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“You would not listen.”_

~~~~~

The instructions were both simple and straight-forward. 

Go get the harness, fit it on the man in the rock-climbing astronaut outfit. Kick him out the hatchet. Make sure he does the job. 

“Go get the man.” 

How could you not manage something this basic? How could you possibly fuck it up?

You would not listen to instructions.

Suddenly we were ready, harnessed worker ready, hatchet levers moving.

The thing is, it wasn’t going to be to let the worker out to do a job. 

It had turned into letting all of them inside.

You’d gone and harnessed the wrong species. 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

Posted on March 27th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/03/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_27.html)


	16. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“He runs alone.”_

~~~~~

Planetary solitude.

He had never been seen with anyone by his side. He had kept to himself at all time.

He had felt so alone as his whole world turned grey and polluted.  
Achingly alone. Abandoned.

Why in the whole world he’d opted for staying behind, when everyone else had upped and left, was beyond belief—to willfully put oneself in the position of being the last on a whole world. 

He looked outside, and saw the moons setting, knowing the time was drawing near. 

Destiny. 

What had they said when he was chosen? Right. Those words.

“He runs alone.” 

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This entry earned an Honorable Mention

Judge Cat Johnson said: _Sets the tone and the scene nicely. It leaves the reader wanting to know why he’s on the planet alone._

Posted on April 10th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/04/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales.html)


	17. Siobhan Muir's ThursThreads Flashfic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this challenge, each flashfic is prompted by a phrase from the previous week's winner flash.

Prompt for the ThursThreads Challenge:

_“We’ll see about that.”_

~~~~~

All over the place, the birds came smashing to the ground, like missiles. 

Dead. Every last one of them, killed in flight. Whatever this was, it was swift and lethal.

The sorrow over the pretty birds lasted all of ten minutes.

“We are all going to die, this planet is doomed,” said the old man that everyone thought was crazy the day before.

“We’ll see about that.”

When the first humans started falling over, with eyes rolled up in their skulls, Earth had simply ran out of time.

They were already dead. Their bodies just hadn’t gotten the message yet.

~~~~~

Word count: 100 on the nose

This flash earned me the following comments:

Cate Derham said: _I love the mystery here and the sense of inevitability and doom. What will happen next! Nicely done!!_

Sandi Layne said: _I am liking this end of the world thing you're doing, ma'am. It's creepy and fascinating and I want to see all this collected. :)_

Posted on April 17th 2014, on:

[ThursThreads Flash Fic Challenge](http://siobhanmuir.blogspot.it/2014/04/thursthreads-challenge-that-ties-tales_17.html)


End file.
